


Halfway into the Night

by TheMistOfThePast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistOfThePast/pseuds/TheMistOfThePast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winry you're not going home, nobody's there!" <br/>Pinako's gone and Winry needs a place to sleep, Ed offers up his bed. <br/>AU Winry's parents are dead and Pinako's in jail. <br/>(Inspired by That 70's Show).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway into the Night

**A/N:** Inspired by ‘That 70’s Show.’ Enjoy J

* * *

Von Hohenheim was abruptly and rudely awakened from his unicorn centred dreams by his wife frantically shaking him into the realm of the conscious. “Trish? It’s still dar-” His complaints were quickly brought to a halt when he looked up into his wife’s panicked face.   
  
Hohenheim’s upper body bolted upright, “Trisha, what’s wrong?”   
  
“I- I heard the front door opening, and- and footsteps. Von- I think there’s someone in the house.” Trisha’s suspicions were confirmed when they heard several loud thumps coming from the living room.  
  
“Maybe it’s just Ed or Al?” Hohenheim offered the possibility in an attempt to quell her worries, but Trisha still looked stressed so Von grabbed a nearby baseball bat and lead the way through the dark hallway that connected their bedroom to their living room.   
  
Trisha had to stifle a gasp as Al suddenly emerged from his room, hair twisted and ruffled, his honey eyes hooded and a large encyclopaedia clutched tightly in his hands as if it were a mighty sword. “What’s going on?” He whispered, “I heard thumping and footsteps, but I couldn’t hear Ed’s metal foot...”  
  
The small group was disrupted once again by more loud thumps and the sound of heavy footsteps.  
  
“It’s coming from Ed’s room!” Al exclaimed, bringing his encyclopaedia back up and taking on a battle stance.  
  
“Oh Von, they’ve got Edward!” Trisha cried, clutching the back of the golden man’s night shirt.  
  
Alphonse and Hohenheim shared stiff nod and Von threw open the door that served as a barrier between them and the disturbance.  
  
Hohenheim’s jaw dropped as Trisha gasped and a giggle erupted from Al’s mouth.  
  
Trisha was the first to overcome her shock and finally speak, “ _Winry?_ ” She exclaimed, shock written over all of her features.  
  
Ed and Winry lay cuddled together in each other’s arms, sharing Edward’s infinitesimal bed.  
  
“What the _hell?_ ” Hohenheim growled.  
  
Ed and Winry both bolted up into a seated position eyes wide in horror and their mouths gaping open in shock.   
  
“Oh my god.” Winry squeaked.  
  
“ _Dad?_ ” Edward choked.  
  
Hohenheim’s eyes narrowed, “Kitchen. _Now._ ” He ordered.

* * *

 The small journey to the kitchen was not a pleasant one, what with Hohenheim’s grunts and Al’s giggles being the soundtrack for the journey, but Ed and Winry both knew that the walk to the kitchen was nowhere near as excruciating as the conversation in the kitchen would likely be.  
  
Finally the small group reached the kitchen.  
  
“What do you think you’re _doing_ , Ed? Bringing a girl into the house in the middle of the night!” Hohenheim barked.  
  
“Honestly, Ed! Doing that sort of thing when we were only a few walls away!” Trisha exclaimed.  
  
“Told you to look where you were going.” Ed growled at his girlfriend.   
  
“Well what idiot leaves a puzzle right in front of the door?” Winry shot back.  
  
“You knocked over my puzzle?” Al gasped, “Is it still intact? That took me like 3 days to finish!”  
  
Hohenheim shot his youngest son a look and Al quietened down.   
  
“Now, _what_ were you kids _doing_ in my house?” Hohenheim scowled.  
  
Ed’s eyes dropped to the floor as he worried his lip, “Winry’s been sleeping here the past couple of weeks.”  
  
“Couple of weeks?” Trisha cried, “This is not the playboy mansion, you know!”  
  
“Look nothing was going on!” Ed defended, “Winry’s only been staying here cause Pinako’s still in jail and she doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”  
  
“Ed!” Winry growled, “That’s private!”  
  
“Winry? Pinako’s not back yet? You told me she was let out!” Trisha gasped in horror.  
  
“Look can we not talk about this?” Winry begged, “I’m fine.”  
  
“But if you nee-”  
  
“No, I’m fine, I don’t need anything. Look I’m only here cause-” Winry paused, almost unable to push her next words out of her mouth, “I am such a tramp.”   
  
Al had to fake a cough to stifle his laughter.  
  
“So I should just go home,” Winry continued, sending a glare Al’s way, “and try to control my dirty urges.”  
  
Winry began to walk to the door but was stopped when Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. “Winry, you’re not going home, there’s nobody there!”  
  
Hohenheim sighed, “Winry, you can sleep in Ed’s room tonight-” seeing a grin split his son’s face Hohenheim growled at his son, “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Ed!” and ignored him to address Winry once he saw the smirk fall from Ed’s face. “Tomorrow we’ll try to find out what’s going on with Pinako’s sentence and see when she’ll be released.”  
  
“Thanks, Uncle Hohenheim, Aunt Trisha.” Winry murmured, retiring back to Edward’s room.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a crappy little one shot. I think Hohenheim and Al fancied themselves crime fighters before they found out it was Winry and not an intruder.  
  
I just realized that I really don’t like writing EdWin without getting to really write how Ed and Winry interact with one another. I think my next one shot will be less about the way people react to Ed and Winry and more about how Ed and Winry react to one another.  
  
Sadly, I’m quite disappointed with how this turned out. I know my writing can get a lot better than this and its distressing that this didn’t get anywhere near my actually level of literary skill L But maybe my next one will be better.


End file.
